


red lips.

by thorinsoakenshielded



Series: I'm your new quartermistress.- a collection of Fem!Q fics. [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, i wanted to do a lipstick fic., sorry not sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there was something about Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red lips.

**Author's Note:**

> taking on prompts at valyrianst3el.tumblr.com/ask

Something was different about Q. It wasn't a new cardigan, Q wouldn't wear it at work if it was new, instead she'd wear to her parents' house and hope her mother would notice that instead of asking her why she hadn't met her own daughter's boyfriend yet. It wasn't a new hairstyle, her pixie cut had been a staple of her look for years and she wasn't gonna change it. It wasn't a new pair of glasses, she had got a new pair after an incident involving a beaker of industrial strength acid and a careless intern had happened.

It wasn't any of these, Bond noticed, it was something about her face. It couldn't have been her eyes, they were still the same with eyelashes coated in mascara. It couldn't have been her skin, she never wore foundation and she was blessed with a natural blush. 

But then it came to him. Her lips. They weren't the colour they usually were, permanently dark pink due to her tendency to bite them while guiding an agent or while she reading James' reports. They were instead a devilishly dark red, not too dark that it was black but not too bright that it could be seen across the room. 

Q raised her eyebrow, 'What are you looking at?' Bond blinked. 'My, my Miss Q, what pretty red lips you have.', he purred. 'Blame Moneypenny. She smeared it on me this morning in the toilets.', Q retorted. 'I quite like it. Gives a aura of mystery.', James said. 'Bet you say that to all the girls. I like it aswell. Don't think I can wear it daily though.', Q smirked.

'Can I have a taste first?', James pleaded. 'There are people around.', Q stated. 'Do you think I don't realise that?.', James replied, 'But I quite frankly don't give a damn.'

He pulled Q towards him and crushed his lips against hers. The kiss was fast and messy, like the ones they shared when James came home wracked with for sleeping the Bond girl of the week and Q was just pleased to know that he was safe and also because she didn't have do a bit of DIY to keep the tension away.

They pulled away from each other, lips swollen and smeared with dark red. 'Tastes like a well aged whisky, would recommend not wearing everyday or I'll take you home ravish you to my heart's content.', Bond smirked and with a wink, left. Q bit her lip and got a tissue out of her drawer to clean herself up with.


End file.
